Challenge
by Shel Death By Spork
Summary: HS Fic. Kagome is the new student at a new high school. First day she gets hassled by the biggest jerk, pisses off the most popular girl and befriends an anti social. Can it get any worse? ...well...maybe
1. Change Is NOT Good

**Disclaimer: **WAAAH I STILL DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

InuYasha jumped out of the closet. "THEN STOP LOCKING ME IN THERE!"

Shel points a pencil at him. "I shall do as I please!"

Anyway, first attempt at high school fic, be gentle but be honest!

* * *

"What! Mom please tell me you're kidding!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome but I really think it's for the best."

Kagome gaped at her mother. "But!...BUT! You said—." She sputtered until her mother held up a hand signaling for her to stop. "That's enough Kagome I've mean up my mind. Today is your last day."

Kagome sighed, her eyes filling up with tears. "But…I like where I go to school now, mom!"

"I know dear but I really think this change will be good on you."

Kagome sighed. Arguing with her mother was getting her no where. She turned on her heels and headed for her room up the stairs. "Cheer up a little honey." Mrs. Higurashi was determined to make her daughter feel at least a little better. She could think of one excuse. "You're uniforms are red!"

Kagome glared at her mother. "I hate red!"

The girl stomped up the steps and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her. She ran and jumped on the best stuffing her face in her pillow. Kagome was a very pretty girl with a very not so pretty attitude. She was 16 and had been going to the same school since she was 5. But now it's all going to change.

"This isn't fair." Kagome lifted her head up, tears streaming down her face. "This isn't fair!"

* * *

The next morning Mrs. Higurashi knocked the teenager's door with a box in her hands. "Kagome? Are you awake?"

"I am now thanks to you." Kagome muttered sitting up in bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned before a box was dropped on her bed. Kagome eyes the box warily. "What's this?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter then left the room. Kagome waited for her door to be closed then ripped the box opening and peered inside. A uniform, just like her green one except red, lay on top of what looked like a bunch of books and pencils. Kagome made a face.

"School supplies." She looked at her alarm clock next to her bed. 7:22 AM. Kagome growled and knocked the clock to the ground. It thudded against the wood floor making the battery compartment pop open and the batteries roll under her bed.

"What she expects me to go today? Forget that!"

Kagome kicked the box gently off the bed and slid under her covers. "What will Yuka and the others think? I'll probably almost never see them again!"

……

Kagome sat up and arched an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing?"

* * *

The school bell gave an ugly off-key ring. Kagome covered on ear. "That sounds horrible." Her backpack was heavy, her uniform, in her opinion, ugly, she was tired and had at least 5 different papers in her hand. "Where the hell is my locker?"

She turned the corner of one the many hallways and almost trampled by two boys. "Hey watch it!"

The two boys stopped and looked at her. One of them was tall with his hair pulled into a pony tail and violet eyes. The other one was inches taller than the other with black hair well passed his shoulder and dark brown eyes. "You watch it newbie." The one with the brown eyes smirked than both of them took off again.

Kagome crumpled her papers. "JERKS!"

"Thank you!" One of them yelled and both of them snickered as they disappeared into a classroom. Kagome muttered a few choice words then turned around only to bump into someone. Kagome gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

The girl she knocked down smiled up at her. "No problem I'm invisible here anyway."

Kagome wondered why. The girl was extremely pretty with hazel eyes and silky black hair pulled into a ponytail. "You're new here aren't you?"

Kagome nodded and helped the older girl up. "Yes. I guess those jerks yelled newbie loud enough?"

The girl shrugged. "Don't listen to them. Usually Miroku's pretty nice. It's the other one you have to look out for."

Kagome blinked. Which one was Miroku?

"By the way my name is Sango." The girl introduced herself and held at her hand. Kagome shook it gratefully. "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. Do you need help with anything?"

Kagome blushed and nodded. "What floor would locker number 304 be?"

Sango pointed over Kagome shoulder. She looked behind her. Locker 304 was inches away from her nose. She laughed nervously. "Well…"

Sango smiled and waved her hand. "I'm just across the hall. Come find me whenever you need help."

"Really? Thank you so much." Kagome bowed gratefully. Sango nodded at her and walked off. Kagome took a look at her paper to find the combination. When she tried it the first time, the locker didn't open. She tugged.

"Come on you stupid thing, open!" She tugged again. Dropping her papers and books she tugged with both hands. The door flung open, sending the girl flying into yet another person.

"Hey watch it!" Came the angry voice.

Kagome recognized that voice. When she turned around it was one of the boys. The one with the long hair and brown eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't see you!"

The boy growled. "You're such a newb!"

Kagome growled back. "I said I was sorry!" The boy scoffed at her then pulled her up by her arm. "Don't tell me that's your locker."

Kagome stared at him for a minute. "It…is…"

The boys tugged on a piece of his hair. "Great." He side stepped her and pulled a locker door open right next to Kagome's locked. "You've got to be kidding me."

The boy's frown turned into a grin. "Locker buddy: Newb. This should get interesting."

Kagome made a fist then snatched her books and papers off the floor. She stuffed her book back in the locker then slammed it shut. The boy's grin only grew wider. "And she's got an attitude!"

Kagome turned around and stomped towards what she hoped her first period class…with the jerk right behind her. "Alright so what's your name?"

"None of your business."

"Tomo?"

"No!" She kept her gaze straight forward.

"Taeko?"

"No!"

"Tatsuya?"

"NO!"

"Does it even start with a 'T'?"

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

The boy looked thoughtful. "What about an 'S'?"

"Wrong!"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Would I recognize it off of Japan's Most Wanted List?"

The boy laughed. "Probably."

Kagome looked horrified. The boy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm kidding."

The tardy bell was going to ring. No no no! She couldn't be late for her first day! "Fine! I give. Tell me your name!"

The boy stopped in front of her. "InuYasha. Ok tell me yours."

Kagome's bottom lip curled. "Well InuYasha, my name is—."

InuYasha arched an eyebrow.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

InuYasha took about two steps back. "Chill out! I thought we had a deal!"

Kagome growled and held her book over her head. "CHILL! CHILL!"

InuYasha was trying really hard not to laugh. His attempts failed. This only made Kagome even angrier. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!"

"Excuse me!"

Both students froze as a man stepped out of a classroom. He looked old; most of his hair was gone. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "You InuYasha are supposed to be in class ten minutes before the bell!"

InuYasha took his right hand and saluted the teacher. "Yes sir Mr. Tamaya."

The man fumed. "Hurry up then boy!"

InuYasha patted Kagome on the shoulder. "G'luck newb!" and sped down the hallway. Kagome's eyes were pits of fire. "What his problem?"

"He has many." Mr. Tamaya folded his arms. "And just who are you?" Kagome patted her shoulder. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm new."

Mr. Tamaya straightened his tie. "Well Ms. Higurashi, Congratulations. You just won a trip to my office."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "You're the principal?" The man nodded and leaded Kagome by the arm into his office. "Let's go."

Kagome rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and whimpered. "InuYasha you're so dead when I find you!"

* * *

OKAY! That's the end of the chapter! Tell me is it to long? The chapters should be shorter? Anywho, review and maybe I'll continue!

* * *


	2. Locker Trouble

Lalalala still don't own InuYasha ppl! ONTO THE CHAPTER!

Lol Tabbz of course your gonna be in it! Ren makes her appearance in chapter 3!

P&F- Heheh! I got a stalker! Ok this chapter will be a little longer just for you! Hehe!

Destiny- Yeah usually I don't like those stories too but the idea just came to me like a dream…yeah…anyway glad you like it!

Inu's Girl- Finish Resurrection? Yes ma'am… I will try! But I had to get this idea out of my head or I would've gone nuts…anyway I shall finish Resurrection before the 5th chapter of this even gets out.

I love you all! You're better than ice cream!...not really but still!

….

….anyway…onto the chapter!

* * *

Kagome sat there hands folded in her lap staring at the principal. His office was dark with book cases lining all four walls and other books stacked on tables and his desk

So far her first day had been in interesting one. She had one friend, Sango, the pretty girl she had bumped into. But what about the other guy InuYasha? He was annoying but her friend? No way…

"Ms. Kagome I'm aware that you've just transferred here."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes I did." Mr. Tamaya continued. "But hre at Takahashi High, we will tolerate no monkey business. That is why the other delinquent is supposed to be ten minutes early for everything."

Wow…InuYasha a delinquent. Why didn't that surprise her?

"Now Kagome I will have you escorted to calss by one of my brightest students. Miss come in here please."

Kagome twisted around in her chair. A much older girl stepped in. Kagome thought she was looking in a mirror at first. The older girl had long frizzy black hair and cold brown eyes. Kagome stared at the girl. The girl glared down at her.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah that's me."

Mr. Tamaya held out his hand at the older student. "Ms. Higurashi, I would like you to meet Ms. Tama. Ms. Tama, Kagome."

The girl cocked an eyebrow. "Why can't you call me by my first name?"

"What is your first name?" Kagome blinked at her reflection.

"Kikyo. You, however, may call me Ms. Tama." Kagome gave her a cold look then turned around to face the principal. He flicked his hands at her. "Off you go now."

Kagome sighed. "This is so stupid."

"You're telling me." Kikyou muttered. Both girls were making their way slowly down the now empty hallway. "I get stuck escorting a newb all day."

"Why does everyone call me that?"

"Who called you that?"

"Well…InuYasha did—."

Kikyou stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels almost nose to nose with Kagome who almost didn't stop in time. "You talked to InuYasha?"

Kagome nodded a sweat drop forming on her head. Kikyou's eyes sparkled. "He never talks to girls! You're so lucky! Well, what's he like? Is he nice? Well? Did he ask you anything? Well?"

With each question Kikyou inched forward and Kagome stpped back the sweat drop growing in size. "Please. That guy was a total jerk."

Kikyou gasped. "A jerk! I thought that was just how people _wanted _to see him."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Can we just keep going?" Kikyou nodded. "Okay!" She hooked arms with Kagome and dragged her down the hallway. "I still cannot believe you talked to him!"

Kikyou pulled the door open to Kagome's 1st period classroom. She then nodded at the teacher then walked away. Kagome poked her head in and gasped. There in the middle row next to an empty seat sat InuYasha chewing on a pencil.

When he saw her he bolted straight up from his relaxed position.

Kagome slapped her forehead. "My life is hell." The teacher cleared her throat. "And you are?"

"She's the newb I was talking about." InuYasha answered. The guy that was with him earlier, who Kagome guessed was Miroku, was seated next to him. "Hey it's that chick from the earlier. 'Sup newb!"

Kagome's jaw was inches away from the floor. The teacher glared at the two. "Will you two be quiet?"

Miroku looked at his friend. InuYasha shrugged and tucked his arms behind his head. "Sure whatever."

The woman scowled. "Please sit down."

"Where?"

"That empty desk there." She pointed. Kagome's eyes grew big and her pupils dots. "Next to _him?_"

InuYasha grinned at her again. "I don't bite…hard…"

Kagome felt herself blush but shook it off and slowly, very slowly walked down the aisle and dropped her books.

"While you're standing, miss, please tell us your name because I doubt it's newb."

InuYasha glared at the teacher then averted his look back to Kagome. Kagome sighed heavily. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Well Kagome, I'm Ms. Yugi. Class, let's all say hello to Kagome."

"Hey." Everyone said about two seconds after the other person.

"Hellooo Newb!" InuYasha greeted. If no one was watching…Kagome would've punched him.

* * *

Class ended and Kagome hastily grabbed her book and left. She wasn't alone though. "Hey Newb!"

Kagome stopped dead, shoulder haunched up by her ears. "Will you stop calling me that?"

"Nah why should I." InuYasha wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they both started walking again. "it's sorta like a nick-name amough friends."

"Oh so now we're friends?"

"Are we?"

"It's my frist day. How should I know?"

"You're the smart one it seems."

"Are you mocking me?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. InuYasha thought for a second. "Nope. I'm dead serious."

"You are mocking."

"Yes newb. Yes I am." He took his arm back and stopped at his locker. Kagome threw her book down on the ground. "You're the reason I got sent to Mr. Tamay's office!"

"So? I'm there everyday."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Kagome muttered and punched in her combination. And to her luck, the door never budged. "Damn these lockers! They opened so easily at my old school."

"So punch it."

Kagome blinked. "Do what?"

"I said—." InuYasha took his head out of his locker. "Punch it."

"You mean like hit it?"

"Do you know another definition of punch?" Kagome growled disgusted. "Fine." She drew her arm back then launched her hand at the locker. Contact…and pain!

"OW!" Kagome clutched her hand to her chest and jumped up and down. By this time InuYasha was on the floor laughing his head off. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

The boy picked himself up. "Alright watch."

Kagome turned her back. "If you really think that punching a locker will make it open well buddy I've got news for you…"

BANG!

Kagome twisted around. Her locker door was open and papers flew out everywhere. InuYasha shrugged. "Huh…it worked."

Kagome pushed him out of the way. "You're very frustrating!"

"Thanks. I get that a lot."

"Jerk!"

"I get _that _a lot too."

Kagome picked her books out and slammed the locker door shut. She then pointed a finger in InuYasha's face making him back up. "Look. I'm a very frustrated person right now. I'm at a new school, with new people. And new _jerks!"_

InuYasha blinked at her.

"So if you think I'm gonna put up with any of your crap think again! My locker doesn't work, you're annoying, and I have to wear this stupid red outfit!"

"I personally think red is your color."

Kagome felt her face heat up. InuYasha looked satisfied. "Face it Newb, this is going to be one interesting week."

"I have to be here more than a week you jerk!" Kagome sobbed, dramatic tears pouring down her cheeks. The bell rang and InuYasha snapped to attention. "If my ass isn't in that classroom in two minutes I'm dead!"

"Please don't tell me you have History next…101…" Kagome hoped and prayed that he didn't.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

Once again Kagome's jaw became unhinged. "Are you serious!"

"Very."

"That…would be mine too…"

InuYasha looked pleased then disgusted. "Alrighty then. See you there."

Kagome waited a few seconds but that look he gave her didn't sit right. She hurried to catch up with him. "Hey wait!"

"You wait!"

"Sango!" Sango jogged along side her. "Hey you." She glared at InuYasha. "What're you doing to Kagome?"

"Stuff it Sango it's not like I'm gonna kidnap her or somethin'."

Kagome threw a worried look at Sango. "Would he?" Sango shook her head. "Not in a public place."

"Quit talking like I'm not here!" InuYasha snapped.

The two ignored him. "So where ya headed?"

"101. You?"

"Same!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Girls."

Kagome looked hurt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

InuYasha snorted, took two steps and walked into a classroom. Kagome blinked. "Wow…"

Sango pushed her friend into the room. "C'mon, c'mon we'll be late." Kagome recognized a few people. InuYasha was talking to that friend of his again.

"Is that Miroku?"

Sango nodded and blushed. "Yeah that's him."

Kagome also noticed that that one girl was there too, Kikyou. Kikyou passed Miroku and stopped. "Hey InuYasha, Miroku."

Miroku muttered a "hey." But InuYasha didn't even look up. Kikyou looked insulted. "So what? You'll talk to that Kagome girl but not me?"

Kagome's left eyebrow gave a twitch. So much for considering Kikyou as a close friend.

InuYasha looked up at her this time. "Yeah so?"

"She just came to this school," Kikyou put her hands on her hips. "And you're acting all buddy, buddy to her?"

"It's my job to get on people's nerves." InuYasha leaned forward. "You're pretty good at it too."

Kikyou became flustered, huffed, and sat down in a seat in the front row. Kagome sighed taking a seat next to Sango. "So far I have one friend and that's you Sango-chan."

Sango smiled at her and held up two fingers. "No prob Kagome it's not like I don't have any close friends or anything but ti's nice to see a new face."

Kagome sighed. "Maybe for you guys but I," she buried her face in her arms. "I have to greet over 100 new faces."

Sango patted Kagome shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Miroku and InuYasha looking at the two girls. Sango shrugged at them and they turned away.

"Hey, how about after lunch I'll point out all the important people. You know…the people you need to watch out for…and the people who will probably try to get a little too close to you." Her tone dropped at the last part and she glared at Miroku. Miroku rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"W-why look at me? You really think I'm one of those people?"

InuYasha flicked his pencil at his friend. "Duh."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What about you?"

"Me?" InuYasha looked up at her. "Please…I don't waste my time on that stuff."

Miroku flicked the pencil back like a paper football. "We like to look, not keep."

Sango rolled her eyes. "You're so shallow." Both boys nodded. "Yeeeep."

"Here's the warning."

Kagome nearly fell out of her seat when she heard the chilling voice next to her ear. "W-what?"

Kikyou glared. "I've been after that guy for five years. Don't get in the way." And with that she stomped over to her seat and fell into it.

Miroku made a hissing sound. "Jeeze, what's her problem?"

Kagome gulped. "I guess…she's one of those people I'll have to look out for…"

* * *

THATS ALL TILL NEXT TIME!


	3. First Author Note

Wow…another note. This is like the 1,000,000 note in all of my stories. (sigh) Anyway, I've got three stories that I'm working on at the same time and it's hard! One fic Kagome is dead, the other she isn't and the other one they're all in high school! The emotions and the setting is different and everything is getting confusing in my little rock of a mind!

InuYasha: in other words she's stressed.

Right there! I'm starting school August 30th ((ha! You all are probably already there!)) And I haven't even gotten my school supplies yet! I was going to save this little note for the end of the 13th ((or 14th since I can't remember)) chapter of Ghost of You but I'm not even half way done with it yet! The second chapter for Challenge is complete so I'll post that later today and NO I have not started on Resurrection's chapter yet! Resurrection will probably be complete before I get the fourth or fifth chapter of Challenge or make it to the 18th chapter of Ghost of You. You think GOY ((Ghost of You)) is done yet? HEH! We've got a long way to go there! Resurrection is almost done. Probably by chapter 40 or around there. So sorry I haven't updated in forever but my mom's getting on me about being on the PC way too much. And as you all probably know, the only computer I have is my mom's laptop which she takes to work. By Christmas I hope to have my own Computer! YAY FOR BEING 13 AND NEEDING A COMPUTER!

Anyway, I'm at the library so I gotta keep this short ((and the language clean)) I'm very very very happy about all the review in Ghost of You and the feedback on Challenge. I'm really happy to see I might make it to 100 reviews on Resurrection. All that being said, thanks guys for being so patient so I'll let you in on a little secret that only me and Tabbz knows…

…

…

I'm attempting a lemon in one of my chapters. It's all on paper ready for the fic. Which fic tho…is up to me! Heheheh! Happy now? Much love to Destiny, Tabbz, P&F ((my stalker! YAY!)) and everyone else who reviews. Later guys I'll update soon!

* * *

Shel 


	4. Getting To Know Ya

YAY! Time to answer people in this chapter because well….I dunno I feel like it!

Tabbz- Thankies Tabbz! Hey people read her fic Hell's Mate. It's firkin awesome…And I think I'm gonna be it! If not her Demon In Naraku's Castle fic is firkin hilarious too! And I'm in that one! WITH TABBZ! And we tear the fanfics up! Poor Naraku…

Lady Dark Angel- Yep that's the whole idea! Don't worry about it I welcome any and all suggestions…it's the people that TELL me to do it. ((stabs evil people)) I was the new person at school and I'm sorta basing InuYasha's attitude off of this one jerk ((if not totally hot…im so shallow))that I met at the school. In the end he's my best friend now. So yeah tormenting each other for fun!

Speaking of the jerk from my old OLD school…I STILL LOVE YOU MATT! Lol…FRIEND wise of course…heheheh…; Thanks for being the huge idiot that I know and love today!

My Stalker ((lol))P&F- …riiiiiight……I still luv u! heheh! Shel's Stalker: P&F …and of course you Tabbz. Anyway……you took so long to review! WHY!

Inubaby2- YAY! Love! Okay so the love is for my story and not me BUT STILL!

Inuyasha's Girl and Kikyou hater- well duh hes still hot! I mean…c'mon! No matter how you look at him, puppy ears or not!

notamonkey666- Lol…if you say so dude! Don't worry I call EVRYONE dude…guys and girls…and my cat! Hehe…anyway glad u like it!

Are we done here? Oh well…not many reviews but I shall continue it for all of you that love me….ok my story not me …anyway chapter 3 is now!

The song for this Chapter is Relient K, "Be My Escape".

---

Kagome followed Sango out of the class room and slumped against the wall. "Every get that feeling when someone is watching you?" Sango blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

Kagome rubbed her forehead. "Maybe I was just imagining things but someone—."

"Why don't you understand?" A shrill yell from the other end of the hall echoed its way up to the girls. "I do understand!" That voice sounded like a boy's voice this time. Miroku stepped out of the classroom. "They're at it again." He sweat dropped.

"What'd that idiot to her this time?" Sango narrowed her eyes down the hallway. "Who did what?" InuYasha pushed past Miroku. "What's going on?"

"Naraku and Ren." Sango answered flatly like it was an everyday thing. Kagome looked awfully confused. "Who's Ren? And who's Naraku?"

"An idiot and an even bigger idiot." InuYasha muttered. Miroku nodded looking thoughtful. Sango rolled her eyes. "They're your average on/off couple. They're more on then off…well maybe its more _off _than on but you get it." Kagome blinked twice and nodded slowly.

A boy with long black wavy hair and evil brown red eyes past them with a look of resentment written all over his face. A girl with short black hair pulled into small loose pony tail and green eyes followed him looking pleadingly to him. "Naraku! Don't ignore me!"

He spun around at her. "I'm not ignoring you!"

"NOW you're not!" She shrieked back at him. Naraku was about to yell back but he looked up instead. "You…what're you staring at?"

Miroku sidestepped so InuYasha could glare back at Naraku. "You… so nothing." Naraku growled, grabbed Ren's arm and stomped away.

"Asshole." InuYasha muttered after him.

"I heard that!" Naraku yelled.

"GOOD!"

"This is just a thought but I'm guessing you and Naraku don't get along too well…" Kagome said looking from the back of Naraku to InuYasha. He snorted. "Yeah right."

Sango sighed, grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her towards her locker. "C'mon or we'll be late."

---

The end of the day finally came and Kagome couldn't have been happier. "Freedom!" She yanked open her locker door, pulled out her bag, stuffed the needed books in it. "I get to go home and leave all of this behind until…" She stopped and hung her head. "Tomorrow. I can't believe I have to put up with all of this again."

"Things can only get better right?" A voice came from beside her.

Kagome growled lightly, slammed the locker door shut and came face to face with public enemy number one himself. "Not If I have to put up with _you _for a whole year! This is tragic, I mean, tragic!"

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow as Kagome continued to ramble on. "There is one person who I think I can cope with. Sango. She's a reasonable person! And above all else I have this girl who keeps getting on me because she thinks she's so—."

"And blah blah blah." InuYasha slammed his locker door shut. "I'll give you a hint here, alright? I don't know what it was like at your old school, but here, it's survival of the fittest, got it?"

"Okay sounds good. Now are you also going to tell me that in this school it's like a huge ocean and I'm a little fishy with tons of sharks crowding me?" Kagome replied sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

It took him a while but he finally thought of something. "Are you calling me a fish?"

Kagome kicked her locker, left a dent, gave InuYasha a death look, and stormed out down the hallway eager to get home. InuYasha blinked after her and stuffed his hands on his pockets. "This should be fun."

---

"Frikin' no good…" More mumbles and curses…more mumbles and curses. Kagome slammed her bag into the wall and slipped off her shoes. Souta, her little brother, was sneaking a snack and tip-toeing across the hall. He froze when the door opened but relaxed when eyeing Kagome. "Hey sis, what's up?"

Kagome towered over him with a threatening look. Souta backed up into the wall and Kagome stomped into the kitchen. "Bad day at school?"

"Horrible." The girl rubbed her forehead as she slumped into a chair at the table. "That whole school is like a hell hole. Seriously."

Souta climbed—literally climbed—into the chair across from his sister. "It couldn't have been that bad. But what happened?" He added hastily after the same death look Kagome issued earlier.

She sighed. "Oi. You don't want to know. But maybe tomorrow will be better." Souta shrugged. "Maybe."

---

After two weeks Kagome was caught up in what everyone else was doing. Sango helped her out a lot in homework and everyone that mattered, their names were implanted in her brain. InuYasha and Miroku promised to back off a little and in turn Kikyou left Kagome alone also.

"And that girl?" Sango pointed to a much younger looking girl with red pig tails and trying to pin a flower beret in her hair. "Ayame." Kagome answered within two seconds. Ayame looked up, held up her hand in "hello" and went back to fixing her hair.

"Good. And him?" Sango's finger went from behind her to across the room at a guy with a long brain over his shoulder and violet eyes. "Jak…" Kagome stopped herself. "Bankostu." ((I just HAD to put the band of seven in here!))

Sango clapped once. "Right! And his buddy?" Kagome sat back in her chair. "That one is Jakostu."

Sango giggled happily and leaned down to hug her friend. "You know everyone!"

"Almost everyone." Kagome corrected her. "There's these two seniors who are always on the sophomore level."

"She talking about Renkostu?" Miroku asked, plopping down in his chair. "Which one's that?"

Sango thought for a moment. "I think she means him and Sesshomaru, right?"

Kagome shrugged. "I…guess…" She held up her hands. The class was Science. EVRYONE was in here. Kagome rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Ayame sat in the back next to her crush ((for about five years now? Kagome…okay NO ONE was sure.)) Koga. He was okay cute. Now as cute as Bankostu or maybe even Miroku. But cute none-the-less.

Yura ((from episode 2! YAH!)) and Kikyou constantly talked. Weather it was about how stupid this class was or how stupid somebody else was.

Jakostu…well…he was something else. He flirted with all boys…except Bankostu. Well…sometimes. Kagome often saw him staring into space drawing hearts all over his notebook. He took a special interest in one boy though…

"Shit. That's the last time I go along with _anything _that idiot Koga says." InuYasha dropped what seemed 50 pounds of books on his desk and dropped into the chair. Miroku pulled out a small animal skull and two other bones they were using for a project today out of his bag. "What did you do?"

InuYasha grabbed the skull. "Something…then something else happened… and now I have detention for two weeks." Sango sat in front of Kagome. "What's new?"

"Neh." InuYasha sneered at her. Sango shook her head, a mocking grin spreading across her lips. "Aww, where's your sense of humor?"

Moving the skull mouth up and down like a puppet, InuYasha answered flatly, "E-bay."

---

WOOT! I'm done! And I got my computer back! Now I WAS going to leave this with a huge cliff hanger but I decided…NAH! I'll save it for next chapter. What's gonna happen next will leave your jaw un hinged. YEAH! So until next time, Later!"


	5. Kouga Vs Bankostu

Hola amigos! Como estas?

Heh ehe….Spanish.

PAIN STILL! Ow… Hey sorry about the long wait. I broke both of my arms, y'know. It hurt like hell. Anyway, my right arm is just a hairline fracture but my left is in a cast. How do I type with an exposed ((not in a cast)) left broken arm? Lot's and lot's of painkillers. Vidakin…oh yeah. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I'm really sorry I took so long.

((hisses)) Parents took the Internet out of my room. I swear, someday they're gonna miss me when I'm gone. Oh well…maybe I can convince them to gimme one of those "Last Resort" cards…

…

Oh wait…"Last Chance." Heh heh…never mind. Anyway enjoy this relatively short chapter. Sorry but you know…NO INTERNET IN ROOM! ((sob))

THankies for all the delicious reviews! ((turns reviews into cookies)) SNACK TIME! Enjoy the Chapter!

Heh heh…yeah the e-bay joke. I said that to my friend when she asked where the heck my mind was. Sold it on e-bay heheh…corny yes but people laughed. I WUV makin the people laugh!

* * *

Kagome trudged back to homeroom. How could she be so blind to leave all her homework in there? It must've been the heat…which was weird since it was September. Oh well.

She stopped in the door way when she spotted a classmate with her back turned to her. She recognized the messy poorly fixed pony tail. "Koga?"

Koga, who had been leaning under a desk, jumped from surprise, banging his head in the process. "Ow…damn! Jeeze…"

Kagome sweat dropped but did her best to give him a smile. "Sorry. I didn't scare you did I?"

"No of course not…" Koga answered rubbing his head and standing up to face the school girl. "I do that all the time."

Kagome 'heh hehed' and stepped into the class room. Finding her books on her desk, she scooped them up eager to get home and from the awkward room. "Well see ya tomorrow."

"Hey Kagome…"

Kagome flinched. So close…two inches away from the hallway where she could run out the doors. "Yes?"

Koga looked at the ground and scuffed his heel against the wood. "How about we go out sometime?"

Kagome held close to her books fearing they might drop. "Whaaaaat?" Sure Koga had shown several signs that he liked her. But this was the first time he had actually _done _something about it. She bit her bottom lip seeing the mild discomfort on the older boys face.

Finally Kagome sighed and did her best to fake a smile. "Sure Koga…I guess we could do that sometime." _Please please please! Find Ayame or _someone _cuter than me before that EVER happens!_

Koga grinned. "Is that a yes?" Kagome nodded. "Sure. When?" _Now your just encouraging him Kagome._

"How's tomorrow work out for you?"

Kagome thought again. Friday…Friday…hey it was Friday! She could make up some dumb excuse! It was frikin' Friday! "I'm pretty much free." _YOU BAKA!_

"_Go away little voice…go away…"

* * *

_

"I can't believe I said yes." Kagome slumped on the couch next to her brother Souta who was trying to read. Without looking up, Souta questioned, "Said yes to what?"

"A date with…Koga." His name was like something sour that had been left in the sun too long. Already bad to begin with but now…worse.

"And…?"

"And what? I said yes. I should've said that I had plans but I couldn't just lie to the poor guy."

Souta nodded even though he didn't understand. "Sounds amusing. Can I come?"

Kagome whapped him on the head. "No way. I'm already really nervous. I haven't been on a date since Hojo.

"And you know how _that _turned out."

Again, little brother nodded and went back to reading. Kagome sighed and stalked up stairs. She had a lot of planning to do.

* * *

Third period…Science. The only class she had with Koga. After avoiding him all day there was no hiding under the desk and in lockers and behind Sango. He sat two seats behind her. It was do or die. Kagome looked up to the ceiling. "Please…if you love me you'll kill me."

The classroom was almost full already. Kagome was usually early but having the dread of going out with someone whom she barely knew was freaking her out. She dropped into her seat and pushed her books onto her desk a total dazed look on her face.

InuYasha yawned. "What's up with you?"

Kagome blinked for the first time in 10 seconds. "I doubt you want to know."

InuYasha tipped his chair backwards. "Try me."

Kagome sweat dropped. Why did, of all people, HE want to know? "I sorta said yes to something I don't want to do…"

"Uh huh…" No interest so far.

"And Now I'm having second…and third thoughts about it."

"Yep…" Still no enthusiastic reaction.

"But I don't want to hurt the guy's feelings. Maybe I _should _just cancel the date…"

"Date?" Reaction.

Sango sat in front of her. "You're going on a date Kagome? With who?"

"Uhhh…"

"What's going on?" Miroku slammed his books on his desk. "Kagome's going on a date." Sango answered. Kagome blinked and stared. Why does EVERYONE want to know so badly! It's not a big deal!

"With who?"

"ALRIGHT!" Kagome stood up, toppling her chair. Miroku and InuYasha both got up incase the angry school girl lunged at them. "If everyone wants to k now _so-o-o-o-o-o-o _badly I'll tell you! I happen to have a date-yes a date!- with Koga! HAPPY?-!"

Sango gazed sympathetically at her friend. Miroku snorted trying his best not to laugh. InuYasha nodded slowly at her still wary of sitting down. Kagome fumed. She was so angry she didn't have time to notice everyone was staring at her.

"Well aren't you a bundle of joy?" Bankostu smirked from the other side of the room. Kagome's face went from a red angry to pink embarrassment. She slowly…ever so slowly slid into her seat.

Ayame looked close to tears. Koga was taken? It just couldn't be!-!

"Can we sit down now?" Miroku asked. Kagome bowed her head and waved her hand down. Both boys were in their seats with their heads turned hiding their smirking and soon to be laughing.

Sango glared. "Kagome here's a trick I learned." She opened Kagome's biggest text book and set it standing open. "There."

Kagome rested her chin on her desk, the book hiding her face. "Thanks Sango…"

* * *

Kagome's favorite time of day came…the end. In about three hours the now popularly talked about date would begin. Even the seniors were talking about it. What was the big deal anyway?

Speaking of seniors, two of them, Renkostu and the other one, she guessed was Sesshomaru, were heading her way. Kagome gulped. What now?

Luckily they passed her and stood just three inches away from her. "InuYasha…"

InuYasha didn't look up. "No."

"You don't even know what—." Sesshomaru protested. He was cute. Weird colored…almost silver hair, hazel eyes.

Renkostu was a different story. Blue-violet scary eyes, a small blue rag tied around his hairless head.

Kagome pretended to be looking for books in her locker while the three boys continued their conversation.

InuYasha waved his hand at him. "Go away." Sesshomaru whapped him hard on the back of the head then he and Renkostu disappeared up the stairs. "Yeah you better run jackass!"

Kagome locked her locker door and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Just my dumbass brother and his fag asking me for favors." He looked up at her. Kagome wondered which one was related to InuYasha. And whether to pity him or his brother…

A fist pounded the locker behind her. "Hey."

Kagome's hair stood on end. Reacting on instinct, she lifted her bag and bashed the guy behind her. Result: Bankostu met floor.

InuYasha arched an eye brow. "Ok then."

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand. "Oops…sorry Bankostu. But you scared the heck outta me."

InuYasha froze. "Heck…?"

Bankostu jumped to his feet. "No worries Kagome. But hey—I was thinking…maybe you could dump that fleabag Koga and go out with me instead?"

Kagome's eyes formed into two little dots. "Eh…? Umm…"

Bankostu wasn't a big guy but he had a temper and upsetting him wasn't number one on anyone's list. So taking it upon herself, Kagome chose her hiding spot behind InuYasha. "I don't think so Bankostu; that would be wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Feh, are you deaf? It means get lost."

Bankostu glared at InuYasha. "And who the hell asked your opinion?"

"No one." Bankostu growled at that answer. "Hey, I thought I would try. Kagome's a cute girl. It's better than having Yura stalking me all day."

((Yes…Yura from ep. 3 and 4.))

"Don't think the battle is won, Kagome. "I'm just gonna try again next month." Bankostu muttered smugly before leaving. Kagome gulped. She hoped to be hit by a car before next month.

* * *

Hey sorry I've been taking so long. As I've said, I broke both my arms. My right arm not as severe as my left, but it's s-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o painful! Anyway, my next update probably won't be for a while. Again sorry! 


	6. To Date Or Not To Date?

Only…Only…

There is no you there is only me! Oops…I love 9 Inch Nails! Do I speak for everyone? "Only" is one of their best songs evah!

Hmn….(Moves arm)) ouches! It be hurtin'! But oh well…next week the cast comes off! Woohoo! Be happeh! Anywayz, we're still rebellin' and stuff on this "no answering reviewers" shit! We'll show 'em! I miss 2004…at least you could post song lyrics and stuffz! ONTO THE CHAP—.

((chapter interrupted))

(Funeral clothes) Shel's crying… "DEARLY BELOVED! We are gathered here to day to honor—that's a wedding opener isn't it? Oh well—gathered here today to honor the gayest guy eva!

JAKOTSU-KUN!"

Sob sob.

Lai sniffles. "He was soo…GAY!" Brookkei nods. "An inspiration of gayness to us all!"

((Ok…back to our regularly scheduled chapter…))

* * *

"I don't wanna go!"

"Kagome-chan, calm down"

Sango faithfully walked beside her decision-in-making: date-or-not-to-date friend. Kagome growled frustrated. "I should cancel! I should! But how would that be fair…?"

Sango sighed. "I'll give you some advice: stay away from Ayame. She's extremely pissed at you." Kagome looked up. "How come?"

"Well…Ayame has had a "thing" for Koga since the eight grade. I heard they dated once but it didn't last even a month. But you had no way of knowing, of course!" Sango added quickly seeing as Kagome's face had gone extremely pail. "Oh god…she's gonna kill me…"

Sango patted her friend on the shoulder. Kagome wobbled to the left but kept walking blindly. "I'm canceling…" She decided. Sango protested. "Kagome, you shouldn't do—."

Her sentence went unfinished. Someone yelled "Move!" and both girls froze at the corner. Two boys flew past them, breathing heavily and looking absolutely panicked. Kagome did a double take. She recognized them both as InuYasha and Miroku.

"Get back here dumbasses!" Bankotsu, followed by Koga rounded the corner next. "Slow it down!"

"No chance!"

Sango and Kagome blinked. "What just happened?" Sango shrugged. "Nothing unusual. Those two are always ticking someone off. Usually it's Bankotsu and them."

Trashcans being knocked to the ground was heard as the girl gave a sweatdrop. The boys came back and heroically hid behind the girls. "Save us!"

Bankostu, now with a banana peal on his head jumped a fence twitching insanely. "ASSHOLES! You're both assholes!"

"Actually," Miroku corrected. "I'm the asshole. He's the dumbass." InuYasha nodded. "Yup."

Bankostu growled. Vein. Vein. Vein, vein, vein, vein! "SHUDDAP!"

The boys had the decency to squeak. Bankotsu clenched his fist. "You're both gonna paaay!" Kagome and Sango blinked in response. All 3 guys were acting like 4 year olds. But…oh well, as long as no one was watching.

"Run Miroku!"

"Right behind you!"

"Get back here dumbass and dumber-ass!" Bankotsu pushed passed the two extremely confused and disturbed girls. Koga appeared behind them smelling like dumpster and panting. "Those—guys—need—to—die!"

"What they do?" Sango asked after Koga caught his breath. He straightened up. "Notice Bankotsu's hair?"

The girls turned to see that half of the retreating Bankotsu's hair seemed messily chopped off. "They cut his hair?"

"No…" Koga smiled. "They _burned _it." Kagome gaped, half shock half oh-my-god-that's-hilarious!. Sango covered her mouth. "Why?-!"

Koga sighed. "Basically Bankotsu punched Miroku and called InuYasha a bitch. Bankotsu had no way of knowing he had a lighter though…" He added in his friend's defense. Kagome giggled. "That's great!" Sango 'heh heh'd'. "InuYasha set Bankotsu's hair on fire?-! Does the guy have a death wish or somethin'?"

"Obviously." Koga answered just before the 3 returned. InuYasha stopped suddenly and Miroku hid behind him. "Back Bankotsu! I'll do it again!"

The innocent bystanders all stepped to the side. Bankotsu growled. "Try it! I dare you!" He himself took a step back. "You asked for it!" InuYasha reached into his pocket.

Bankotsu covered his head with his arms. "Not my hair!" He looked right. Looked left. Then stuck his tongue out. "We'll settle this Monday!" Turning on his heels, he grabbed Koga's arm. "C'mon let's go!" Koga didn't hesitate. "See ya tonight Kagome."

"Before the girl could protest, they disappeared behind the corner. "That's right! Run!"

Miroku sweat dropped. "What the hell man, I know you dropped the thing back behind school." InuYasha nodded. "I did!"

Miroku got all bug-eyed. "You coulda killed us!" "Bankotsu's and them aren't not that smart!" "……You're right…he's not."

Kagome looked at Sango. Sango shook her head sadly. "The people you have to deal with." Kagome nodded. "Frustrating isn't it?"

Vein. "We're right here ya know……"

* * *

Kagome flopped on her bed, her bag promptly rolling off and on to the floor. "I've waited all this time for someone to notice me and it's Koga."

She rolled onto her side. "On one hand, he's pretty cute. On the other…he's friends with Bankotsu. Who's friends with Jakotsu…who's…creepy. But who's also friends with Kikyou and Ayame."

Ayame…one girl she did not want to meet in a dark alley. "Maybe…" she rolled back onto her back, arms stretched out to her sides. "…Maybe I'm ready for the idea to have a boyfriend…but not ready to have the actual boyfriend." Kagome sat up. "I guess…I'll give it a try."

Maybe if she didn't dress up he would get the idea. But then…

… Kagome sighed. InuYasha was right…they weren't that smart.

Giving up on any idea she had, Kagome pulled on some jeans and a green top. "They can make me wear red at school…but I'll never get used to it." Their uniforms were green at her old school. Ah, the old school…she couldn't believe how much she missed it. Compared to the other people, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri bonding time seemed really, really good right now.

The front door slid open and two 8 year old voices were heard. "Does Souta have friends over?" Kagome groaned. Babysitting…that would really make her day.

Wait a minute…babysitting! The perfect excuse! "Souta!" Kagome nearly knocked her chair over, flying over to the door and stomping downstairs. "Do you have friends over?" She called hopefully.

"Yeah!"

Kagome followed the voice into the play room where Souta's video games were set up. She could hear where Tekken 3 was blaring through the door. She slid it open. Souta was connecting another controller to his Play Station. A boy with red hair and his hair and a green hair tie sat there staring back at the teen with equally emerald green eyes.

He looked so cute! Kagome grinned. Heheh…Babysitting. "Who's your friend?"

Souta sat down next to the boy handing him a controller. "This is Shippo. He's new here."

Shippo nodded. "I moved here with my gramma over the weekend." Kagome's eyes sparkled. His voice was just above a squeak! It was adorable! "That's great…!"

"Not if you have to be so close to your cousin. Shippo sent a disgusted look at the floor. Souta nodded in agreement. "Not to nice of a guy."

Kagome didn't ask. The phone rang in the kitchen and Kagome left to answer it. "'Scuse me a second, okay?"

The door slid behind her. Both boys blinked. "Hey Souta…who was that?"

"My sister, Kagome." Shippo didn't move his eyes from the closed door. "Oh. She's pretty."

Souta shrugged, also magically mesmerized by the closed door. "I guess so."

* * *

Kagome picked up the phone from the receiver. "Higurashi residence."

"Kagome?"

She nearly dropped the phone. "H—hojo?-!"

"Yeah it's me! Yuka told me; you're really not coming back?" Kagome slumped against the wall. "Yeah, it's true. So what's up?" she quickly changed the subject, not wanting to talk about the past two weeks. She also wondered why it took Hojo two weeks to just now realize she was gone…oh boy.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen you in days!"

_Weeks…_ Kagome thought.

"At any rate, I was wondering if I could see you. Maybe in an hour?"

Kagome banged her head against the wall. "Actually…I sorta have plans already."

"A date?"

"Well yes. I mean no! I mean…I'm babysitting."

""Well I see. Maybe later."

"Su-u-ure. Later, yeah." Kagome slammed the phone back down on the receiver. "I hate my life…"

Not even two seconds later, the phone rang again. Half scared, half annoyed, Kagome grabbed the phone and pounded her fist on the counter beside her. _"What?-!"_

"Ka—gome?"

Kagome froze. "San—go?"

"Hey I knew it!"

Kagome relaxed and slid into a chair. "How'd you get my number?"

"You're brother's friends with Kohaku. We found him in the front yard." Kagome sighed yet again. Souta was giving out random people their number? At least it was Sango…and not Koga.

"Did you cancel yet?"

Kagome rubbed her forehead. "No not yet. But I have the perfect excuse!"

"Well make another one. Me and Miroku are coming with you."

* * *

OUCH MY ACHING HAND! (throb throb, sniff) Well this is all for today! I shall be making more updates after Tuesday! Laterz! 


	7. The OhSo Wonderful Date

**I don't own InuYasha! Though I wish I did…I really do…I hate life.**

On

To

The

Chapter!

YAY!

* * *

"I'm goin' out; tell mom!" Kagome grabbed her purse, slung it over her shoulder and ran outside. Knowing Sango was going to be there really helped her awkward feeling.

It looked really cloudy; maybe rain. Kagome sighed. Great… Thinking about the weather was way better than thinking about the date…even if Sango was going to be there.

If she was glad about one thing, it was the place of the date; the usual spot where she and Yuka and the others used to hang out after school. Oooh! Maybe she'd see them!

As soon as she walked in, someone yelled "Kagome!" Jerking her head the direction of her name, Kagome headed over to the table where her three friends were sitting. "Hey guys." She greeted sulkily and slid next to Sango. Koga looked confused as she hadn't sat next to him.

"She's nervous." Sango whispered patting Kagome on the shoulder smiling awkwardly. Kagome bowed her head. She felt so stupid for being here…AND SAYING YES IN THE FIRST PLACE! "Save me…" she whispered so only Sango could hear her. Sango sighed.

Let's just say that the first few minutes of this wonderful dream date was awkward silence and Miroku talking…which was worse than the awkward silence. _COME BACK AWKWARD SILENCE!_

Miroku stopped talking long enough to take a drink from whatever was in his glass. And thus the silence resumed. Sango slid out of her chair. "I'll just be a minute…" Kagome grabbed her arm. "Leave me and die!" She hissed through gritted teeth. Sango smiled at her. "Let go Kagome." Kagome let go and tilted her head down. This was the most awkward day of her life! Awkward…that seemed it would be the word of the day.

Taking the hint from Sango's kick under the table, Miroku cleared his throat. "I too will return." He sing-songed and took off. Kagome blinked. What exactly was in his drink…?

Koga sighed. "I'm sorry this is so boring for you." Kagome looked up. "No I mean it's just…weird you know?" Koga shook his head. "No I don't. I don't know about you but I've been out with a lot of girls."

"Well there you go! I haven't been out with a lot of girls. Heh heh heh…" Kagome laughed nervously. Koga blinked. "I don't get it." Kagome sweat dropped. _Of course you don't…_

Sango and Miroku were outside looking into the window at the two. "She's dying in there!" Sango said sadly. "Poor Kagome, she looks so…so…"

"Bored? Because I am"

"Uncomfortable." Sango glared.

"What are you two doing?"

Sango nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice behind her. "Jeeze, calm down." Miroku snickered and turned around. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Asked you first." InuYasha answered. He tried to follow their gaze into the restaurant. "Seriously who're you spying on?"

"Kagome and Koga." Sango sighed sliding down so she was kneeling. "She was so confused about her date with Koga we decided to come along."

"It's not helping." Miroku added. InuYasha shrugged. "So let her leave."

"We can't do that!" Sango all but yelled. Miroku shushed her. "Get us caught why don't you? And hey, why can't we?"

"Well poor Koga will be heart broken." Sango said. "I doubt it." InuYasha scoffed. Sango glared. "You'd love to see him miserable wouldn't you?"

"I would love that."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I don't think Kagome's conscience will let her do that. She's just too good of a person. Besides we can't just go in there and pull her out! We were just there."

"I'll do it!" Before Sango could protest InuYasha went past them and inside. Sango hid behind the bush. "Why!" Miroku snickered. "Go buddy, go!" Sango elbowed him. "DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

* * *

Kagome was listening to nothing but mindless rambling from Koga. This has been the worst five minutes of her life. And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse…

"Psst, Kagome."

She nearly fell off her chair. Koga looked up and frowned. "You, what do you want?" InuYasha returned the frown from over Kagome's shoulder. "Nothing from you. I need her." Kagome shivered. _What the hell is going on! _"And why is that?" Koga asked standing up. InuYasha narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe I need to talk to her."

"About what?" Koga challenged. Kagome looked from the guy behind her to her supposed 'date'. _O…kay…_

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you, but we're in the middle of something." Koga growled. "So get lost, _mutt._"

"What'd you call me?-!" InuYasha tried to step around Kagome but she pushed him back. "Hey, hey, _HEY!" _she hissed. "You really want to make a scene here?" InuYasha nodded. "Oh yeah."

"You want to get killed?" Koga asked stepping forward. Kagome pushed his back with one arm. "You guys, _stop_!" By now, a few people had turned their heads to see what was going on. Kagome gulped. Great…now people are staring…awesome…very nice, DAMNIT!

"Me stop?" Koga continued. "He's the one that comes barging in on our date."

"Feh! Is that what you call this?"

Kagome could feel people staring at her. "Okay, okay, okay!" She managed to pull InuYasha and Koga outside. Then she pushed him so he almost tripped over Miroku. "Now…WHAT IS GOING ON?-!" She demanded.

"It's him!" Both boys said in unison, with the exception of Miroku who was standing there with Sango looking confused. "Oi, so I wanted to talk to her and he gets all defensive! 'Stay away from my girl' and shit!" InuYasha mocked.

"Well I wouldn't have had to get defensive if you had just stayed the hell away!" Koga spat. InuYasha clenched his fist. "Excuse me?-!-!"

Great now people outside were staring! This day was horrible and Kagome couldn't take it anymore! "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?-!"

Koga blinked. InuYasha froze. Miroku and Sango hid behind their bush again. "I've so had it! This is the worst date in my entire life—no, in the entire world! You!" She jabbed a finger in Koga's direction. "You just sat there, you idiot! And rambled! ABOUT NOTHING! You weren't even going to try, were you?"

"Jeeze, that's lame." InuYasha muttered. Kagome spun around. "AND YOU!" He gulped. "Wh-what about me?" Kagome had fire in her eyes. "You just come barging in! What the heck was that all about? What did you think you were doing, hm?"

"Saving you from him."

Kagome blinked. "Well did it work?-!"

"DUH! Are you still in there?"

Kagome thought and bit her bottom lip. Okay so it did work…but not too well. "Ugh, I'm going home." She turned and bowed to Sango. "Thanks for trying you guys." Miroku and Sango nodded to her.

"If you guys want to beat each other, do it when I'm not around." Kagome said simply before walking away. Koga shrugged. "Her loss."

"Oh shut up." InuYasha muttered. Sango came from behind the bush. "You guys totally embarrassed Kagome! Are you happy now?" She put her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Koga shrugged again. "What can I tell ya?"

"She's way better off." InuYasha answered her. Sango nodded. "Okay, I agree with you there. "I can't believe I felt bad for the guy." She looked down at her shoes and shook her head.

"I'm standing right here!" Koga yelled. "We know." Miroku glared. He turned to InuYasha. "And by the way what were you…huh?-!"

But…his friend was long gone. He sweat dropped. "Great and now people think I talk to myself. Well…" He turned around. But to his great surprise Sango and Koga had also left leaving people staring at him this time. "Nice…"

* * *

Kagome was killing Koga in her head. "That was so horrible! How am I going to live that down?-!"

"Kagome!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh great." She turned around. InuYasha stopped running about two feet in front of her and took a breath. "You didn't…stop…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And just what do you want?" InuYasha straightened up. His hair was a mess. But what'd you expect? "Sango said," He started glumly. "That I should apologize or something."

Okay that wasn't all true.

"And?" Kagome asked tapping her foot once. "So there." He shrugged. "I'm sorry. For something that saved your ass from him? C'mon!"

Kagome sweat dropped. _I knew he wouldn't take this seriously. _"Okay okay." She reasoned. "You _did _save me from Koga. He seemed so nice and yet so-o-o-o dull. Oh well."

"So you're not gonna hit me or anything?" InuYasha asked warily. Kagome shook her head and tried smiling. "Nah I'm okay. Are you walking?"

He blinked. "Oh sure I guess." Kagome nodded towards the way she was going home. "Well come on then I guess." She mocked the last part. He made a face but followed.

"And so ends the 'perfect day'." Kagome said still sulking. "That which does not kill you only makes you stronger." InuYasha mumbled. Kagome shook her head. "If that's true, then I just had a near death experience."

* * *

AWW wasn't that messed up? Don't worry it's all fitting into my plan. I'm so glad you guys think this story is so good. I'm trying really hard to keep them IC but IC in the Normal Times….or……yeah…..you know what I mean. I welcome all suggestions! (Gla-a-a-a-a-a-a-ares) But no…..frikin'……flames….but how could you flame me? This story ROCKS YOUR SOX YO! And ….yeah it just does!

LATER! 3


	8. You Did What!

This little section of the chapter is rated M because I say the word "Fuck"! And something else.

"Hmmmmm…." Eyebrow twitches. I was happy with the reviews for this chapter but a certain um, person, and you know who you are, gave me a dissatisfying and one word review. "No." WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN ANYWAY? "No" you don't like the chapter, "No." You hate the story and it does not, in fact, rock your socks, or "no" I really _am_ an ungrateful person who couldn't recognize a great fic if it bit me on the ass?-!-!-! Really the nerve!

But I shall not let that one dim-witted, foolish, ill-advised reader get me down! The ones that actually gave me insightful reviews were—

"OK CUT THE CRAP!" Lai comes on stage waving a script. " Um, 'ill-adivised'? 'Really the nerve'? 'DISTASTEFUL'?"

"Actually I said 'dissatisfying.'"

"WHATEVER!" Lai hands Shel a script. "Quit acting like you have a brain and study this script!"

"I have a script…?"

"You do now!"

…Shel looks at the script. "……" Flips a page. "…I can live with this. AHEM." Shel tosses the script over her head and hits a kitty. "Attention fuckers who didn't like this chapter: DAMN YOU TO HELL! How was that?"

"B-b-better." Lai regrets the script thing now."

"Good. NOW READ AND REVIEW!

--WHEE! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HANUKAH! (Is 1 quarter Jewish) So really…

HAPPY CHRISTMAKAH! Now I'm not sure if the people actually celebrate Christmas like we do with the presents and the other stuff and the fruitcake, but I decided to fast forward things a little bit and have a Christmas Chapter. Just because I'm too lazy to think up a one-shot.

Happy Christmahanukwanzakuh 'n Happy New Year!-!-!-!

* * *

Challenge!

Kagome tossed her jacket to the floor and sat down in the closest cheer. "That was awful." Hearing the door open then slam, Souta and Shippo came in to the living room. "What's up, sis?"

Kagome looked up and sighed. "I think I'm prone to disasters. What do you think?"

"I don't know." Souta shrugged. "I don't even know what 'prone' means." Kagome made a face and decided it was better to go upstairs. "sorry you're disaster 'prone'." Souta yelled up the stairs. Kagome ignored it and flopped on her bed. "And in two days, I just have to go back to school and deal with it."

* * *

Two days came rather quickly. It seemed more like two minutes had passed, and Kagome was walking back at school. "It could've been worse." Sango said at last. "Ehh…" was Kagome's response and she shrugged. "I really don't see how."

"Someone could've got punched." Sango said, grinning a little, liking the fact that Kouga almost got punched. "He was a boring lifeless shell anyway, Kagome." She added quickly seeing Kagome's disgusted look on her face. She sighed. "Yeah okay."

It was snowing. The last week of December and the countdown until New Years began.

Yay?

Kagome shook her jacket out of the snow and stuffed it in her locker. "Let's just get this day over with." Sango shrugged. "It might not be so bad, Kagome. I mean, do you really think he's going to bother you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I guess not."

"Oh he won't." A locker door slammed shut and InuYasha shook his head and brushed the snow away.

"What did you do?-!" Kagome shrieked. "More importantly, how?" Sango asked.

"I didn't do anything…"

Sango and Kagome stared at him.

"…except talk to him."

"YOU HIT HIM?-!" Kagome shrieked yet again. InuYasha took a step back. "No!"

"…"

"Maybe…"

Sango nodded in approval. "He deserved it. And it is Christmas, a time for giving."

"What, giving him a broken nose?" Kagome replied sarcastically. Sango looked back at up. "Did you?"

"No!"

"…"

"No!"

"…"

"For the last time, no!"

"But you did hit him right?" Sango asked again. Kagome made a face at her. "Encourage him, why don't you?"

"I thought I was."

Kagome turned on him. "Did you make a scene? Because that would make everything so much better!"

"Look, in my defense, there were barely any people around this morning and Miroku and I—."

Kagome twitched. "This morning…?" Sango clapped her hands together. "And Miroku?"

InuYasha blinked. "NO! I mean…maybe…yes…"

Speak of the devil, Miroku decided to join the little group. "What's going on?" Kagome glared at him. "Like you don't know?-! You wouldn't have happened to run into Kouga this morning, would you?"

Miroku thought for a second. "Yes."

Kagome shook her head. "Wait to start off New Years, guys."

* * *

Sango was having a New Years party that Saturday so that was something to look forward too.

"I need to know what you want though, Sango." Kagome said as she and Sango were walking home from school. "I didn't get you anything for Christmas."

"You don't have to get me anything Kagome as long as your there."

"How would that work? A Christams party and I don't bring you a gift? Yeah right."

"It's not a Christmas party." Sango corrected but smiled. "Thanks but seriously, as long as you come I don't need anything. Besides, you've been pretty out of it for the past two weeks."

"So?"

"So?" Sango repeated. "I want to help you to snap out of it. You should come early and help me decorate."

"Why, so you can put the mistiltoe in a good place where you and Miroku would likely be?"

"Shh!" Sango gasped. "You don't need to announce in front of the world that I—."

"Absolutely lo-o-o-o-o-ve him?" Kagome laughed and Sango blushed. "I don't love him!"

"Yeah right." Sango denied the fact two more times and Kagome dropped it only to promise she would come and help.

* * *

The party night came and Kagome kept her promise and arrived early. She stood outside the house that was supposed to be Sango's. She double checked the address and looked back up at the huge house behind the iron gates. "No way…"

The gates slid open and in awe, Kagome started up the hill to Sango's …well…mansion. "No way…" She repeated.

The door opened as soon as Kagome got on the porch and Sango stood there smiling. "Hey you came!"

Kagome looked behind her shoulder then side ways. "This is your…house?"

Sango nodded. "Why, something wrong?" Kagome shook her head and awkwardly managed to walk in. Her house was huge. Alright, it was an effing mansion!

Who woulda thought?

Sango stood there silently as Kagome took in everything from just the small room they were standing in. "Whoa…"

Sango tugged on her friend's arm and leaded her into the huge living room with a sky-scraping Christmas tree with tons of angel ornaments. The fireplace had a fire lit and the mantle above it was filled with even more angel statues and ornaments that probably would have pulled the tree down.

In other words

Big.

Glass.

Ornaments.

The rest of the room was decorated with fake snow on shelves and paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. "You really went all out on this party thing Sango…" Kagome commented still in awe.

Sango blushed. "Once I get into things I really get into 'em I guess."

Kagome ran her hand over a glass angel hanging on the tree. "What's with all the ornaments Sango? I don't think any of them aren't angels."

Sango sighed. "My mother collected those."

"Still does?" Kagome asked.

"I collect for her. She passed on a while ago…"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and wished she hadn't asked the question. "Sorry Sango."

"Like I said…it was a while ago." Sango said waving off the comment. Saving Kagome from any more awkwardness, the doorbell rang. "That's gotta be them…" Sango said, heading towards the door.

Kagome gulped. 'Them' _who?_

She knew Miroku had been invited….but who else was going to show up?

* * *

thats it! press that button yo!


	9. Don't Get Your Hopes Up

Como estas! Senorita Shelby es ……es a..…ah screw it…I'm failing Spanish anyway.I know it's been a while since i've updated anything but im really busy with my parents divorcing, being sick, my computer crashing, 3 family members dying and I'm doing so well in school. butI got my new computer soI hope to have a new chapter for everything soon!


	10. New Year! Plus Author Note

**Nothin In The Chapter Has Changed...I just Wanna Point Out Something. **It seems has reached its "best error" SEE! Everytime you have the damn quotations it does this freaky thing...I'm really sorry this has messed it up so much (i did nothing...when i typed this out...I actually HAD quotations not mumbo-jumbo.) Anyway, this error attacked mine and alot of other fics. I'm reporting this error like...in a few seconds so sorry this has ruined it. (i'll be back in 4120198341872 years! XD as one of my fans said!)

"MUWAHAHA! This seems unfair…I'm so sorry I'm so late with a chapter. Please forgive me…my computer I had been using was 'fried more the KFC' (as Aero once said…you GOTTA check out his story Kagraku. Oh yeah! Anyway…) but I got a temporary lap top and I'm getting a Dell soon so I can say "Dude, I got a Dell!" like in the commercial with the…eh, never mind.

"I laughed at the reviews. Actually laughed like "hee hee hee hee he-e-e-e-e-e!-!-!-!" Foolish FANS! You think you know how the story is playing out…well that just doesn't sit right with me. I have twisted things so much JUST because I'm so e-e-e-e-e-e-evil like that. Hee hee! Once again, I'm so sorry."

BUT before that I sorta wanna make a correction here…I've studied deeper into high school life and it seems that Japanese high schoolers start High school when they're 16! It's because of the system…they have a summer break in August when it lasts only a month and they move up a grade higher in April (the 16th or 6th I think…). Ain't that odd? Hmmm!

**Challenge! **

**Chapter 8!(Finally)**

Kagome followed Sango as she went to open the door. Sango took a second to peek through the peek-hole in the door then open them. "Finally."

Kagome stood there while Sango greeted someone (or someones as I should say) then stepped to the side.

And Kagome could've has just died right there.

For Miroku's little friend that tagged along was no one other than ……..(I love dragging things on and making everyone feel so anxious and they get mad at me like "WOULD YOU JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY?-!" (lmao) but I digress, I must get back to the fic because I can tell, and you are all quite steamed so let's back things up just a bit.)

…No one other than…

Koga. (OH HOW THE TIDE HAS CHANGED!)

Kagome felt her eye twitch. "Oh its…you…heh heh heh…" Sango seemed to have the same attitude Kagome did, only she let it show with a sour look on her face. "Just what is he doing here?" Miroku shrugged. "It's so confusing. Why don't you ask him?"

Koga ran right past Sango (who could have killed him with the look she gave him when he did that) and over to Kagome, taking her hands in his.(what the hell is new?) "Because I want to prove one more time how much you mean to me."

Kagome sweat dropped. "W-what…?" Sango held the door wide opened. "You had your chance…now get out." Miroku sweat dropped next. "Easy Sango…"

"You said it yourself, he's bad news!" Sango hissed back at him. Miroku held up his hands to defend himself. "Now when did I say that?"

"_You did!" _Sango assured him. Miroku backed away from her. "Okay, okay I did!"

Meanwhile…

Kagome had tiny little sweat droplets all over her. Koga was rambling on how "barbaric he had acted" and "how if she only knew how much he admired her that…" and "it was all that dumb orphan boys fault for butting in" and how "he just wanted one more chance" and wait—.

"Did you say orphan?" Kagome asked, a little stunned. Koga blinked. "Yeah, why?" Kagome looked over at Sango. "Is he even talking about the same guy anymore?"

Sango nodded. "Afraid so, Kagome. You mean you didn't know? You've been here long enough…"

"Since summer break but still, I didn't know that…that…" Kagome looked down at her feet. _InuYasha…he has no parents? _

LINE BREAK

Kagome and Miroku peered around the corner. "This is where he lives?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded. "Yep. I've only been here twice though." They were standing in front of an old apartment building (uh…I guess the same one as the thing with the whole ghost child and Soul Piper and what not…so yeah…eh, don't you hate these A/N?)

Kagome was surprised. "And you've known him _how _long?" Miroku gave her a look that said he didn't appreciate the sarcasm but smiled. "Let's go."

Inside, Miroku knocked on an apartment door up two floors. Kagome looked around. After about twenty seconds she sighed. "Are you sure this is even it?" Miroku scratched his head. "No I'm sure—."

The door opened and they were greeted by a very unhappy looking InuYasha. "You two? What are you doing here?"

Miroku tried to do this too-happy fake smile. "You're home!"

"Duh. Where the hell else would I be?"

Kagome sighed. _This is going no where fast. _She clapped her hands together. "We thought it would be nice if you were with us at Sango's."

"Who's us? You and Miroku?"

"And Koga." Miroku added.

InuYasha glared. "You're kidding."

"Afraid not." Miroku said. "But who knows, he's either gone already or Sango killed him."

Kagome nodded. "If he's smart, he would've left when we did."

"Then he's dead." InuYasha muttered. Miroku nodded. Kagome exhaled, frustrated. "Will you please just come back with us?"

InuYasha scratched his head. "I don't know…" Miroku held out his hands to his side. "C'mon, what better way to ring in the New Year than with your friends?"

"Uh…sleeping?"

Sweatdrop. Miroku forced a smile. "Well, I guess that too." Kagome stepped beside him. "C'mon! It's the New Year!"

"Oh great…a whole year has passed and I'm still breathing…this _does _call for a celebration." InuYasha replied sarcastically. Kagome's little head vein popped. "Would you stop with the sarcasm? Why don't you just come with us and you'll see…okay?"

Miroku nodded, agreeing with her silently. InuYasha looked down at the flood. "I'll see you at school." And shut the door.

LINE BREAK

Kagome had her hands shoved into her jacket and she watched the ground all the way back to Sango's house—excuse me, mansion. "Do you feel bad?"

Miroku's question snapped her out of her thoughts. "What? Oh…yeah, sort of."

"Don't. He's always been stubborn. It's just who he is."

Kagome pulled her hands out of her pocket and made a fist. "Yeah but still, he can't accept a simple offer, a token of friendship? What the heck is wrong with him anyway?"

Miroku gave her a look and Kagome stopped talking. "Sorry." He shrugged. "It's alright. I see how it is anyway."

Kagome blinked at him. "See how…what is? What are you talking about?" Miroku smiled to himself and walked ahead of her with a new sense of knowing. "You know."

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking." Kagome said and ran to catch up with him. Miroku shrugged, that smug little smile still on his face. "You'll see."

Vein Pop. "See _what!_ Miroku? Miroku!"

But Miroku didn't answer. He walked in silence, smiling to himself, all the way to the front porch of Sango's mansion.

LINE BREAK

HOO HA! 4—count 'em—4 PAGES! Okay…mostly 3 but still! My absence has been long and it calls for 10, maybe 11 pages! But trust me…this is a good place to stop. What does that lil' Miroku know anyway? An update will be soon! (promise!)


	11. Hard To Say

**

* * *

Lawyers: (load their shot guns) **

"Oh crap…I forgot that freakin disclaimer the last chapter. (scurries back to chapter 8 (which is really chapter 10 but I DO have 2 author notes in there mind you))

**Chapter 8!**

I DON'T OWN ANYBODY!-!-!-!-! Yeah…thanks for rubbing it in my goddamn face ya morons.

(scurries back to chapter 9)

"Ahem…"

**Lawyers: **Blink blink…(load shotguns)

"What the hell do you people want from—oh…I see…Ahem, I don't own anybody….again…"

**Lawyers run away…disappointed. But hey, they have shotguns! **

"I swear…lawyers these days are so weird…ANYWAY, I'm sorry my last chapter was um, weird with the "……" things. Thanks to **peek-a-boo** for being my 100th reviewer! (throws confetti) . Yes, yes, how many reviews have asked me if I misspelled Rin? However, don't worry! There's Rin with an 'I' (who isn't in here…if I can get her in here I'll try but…) and then there's Ren with an 'E'. She's one of my friend's characters. Also, a lot of reviews were uh…confusing? Yes, that's a good word.

Let me think…it **IS** very awkward for me to have Sesshomaru in here. I mean…I'm not a very big fan of him and when he's in an episode, I sorta tune out like watch something else or watch a bug climb up the wall. So, I don't know a lot about this character since I don't pay much attention to him. I guess I should though…I'll get right on that I guess.

Parings? Hmm, never gave it a thought. (or have I?) I can defiantly say it is NOT a sessxkag story. I don't think Fluffy will even be in here that much. Bankotsu will be in here more and Koga also. It's also very awkward and weird to write a fic about an anime that I haven't seen in two…or three….months…y'see, SOMEONE IN MY HOUSE didn't pay the cable bill and we _kinda_ got it taken away…doesn't that suck?-! Tho from what I've heard, it sounds like the anime is just getting good…so, we'll see. IM SO SORRY! I know I should get Limewire and just watch all the episodes now, but… TOO MUCH RAMBLING! On with the fic!"

If you forget what the stories about…you're just gonna have to read it again now, wont you?

* * *

**Challenge **

**Chapter 10

* * *

April was approaching fast. That meant Kagome left her first year of high school behind and got prepared to turn seventeen and enter Year Two. That also meant that a whole week of finals was coming up. **

Kagome looked around nervously. She still had a few weeks, but she couldn't have been the only one thinking about it. "Sango, do you know what happens in a few weeks?" she whispered.

Sango looked up from a book she was reading. "Umm…culture festival?" Kagome shook her head.

"Well yes…but no." she lowered her voice even more. They were stuck in the library for their last class. Sango had about three or four books on ninja's piled next to her and Kagome had homework laid out in front of her. "Finals."

Sango shrugged. "We have months before that Kagome." She looked back down at her book and continued to read.

"No, no we don't! We have three months." Kagome whispered in a hiss.

"You're over reacting." Sango answered flatly without looking up from her book. "In fact, I'm not sure that the finals are what's really bothering you." She looked up giving Kagome that knowing look.

Kagome blinked back at her friend. "What else could it be?"

Sango exhaled and looked around the small library. Kagome tried following her gaze. Nothing very interesting was going on. Everyone was either reading, talking, goofing off, or skipping. When Sango didn't find what or who she was looking for, she snapped her fingers to regain Kagome's attention.

Kagome spun back around. "What is it?"

Sango closed her book. "You're still worried about our friend, InuYasha, aren't you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Of course not! I tried helping once and he slammed the door in our faces." She crossed her arms. Sango raised one of her eyebrows.

An awkward silenced passed over the two. Sango stifled a laugh. Kagome turned on her. "What's so funny? What?-!"

Sango reopened her book and propped herself up on her elbow. "You need to work on patience."

_And you need to work on spitting things out when they need to be told. _Kagome thought bitterly.

* * *

Kagome was once again in front of her locker struggling with her backpack. Sango waited patiently behind her, holding her own bag. Kagome dropped her bag on the floor and searched for her books. 

Sango sighed. "Could you hurry up?"

"I'm trying!" Kagome took a step back with on book in her hand. "I can't find anything in my locker…" she looked up to see Sango looking down the hall with a sour look on her face. "What is it?"

Sango didn't move. She just stood there with a look on her face as Kikyou walked past her and shut Kagome's locker. Kagome stared after her and turned back to her locker, infuriated. "Who the hell does she think she is, anyway?-!"

Sango shrugged. "She thinks too high of herself anyway." Kagome tried to unlock her locker again, but gave up. "That's for sure…" she replied.

Exiting school, and heading home, Kagome and Sango walked down the steps and spotted InuYasha and Miroku. Sango pointed. "We should catch up to them."

"Or you want to catch up with Miroku." Kagome mumbled to herself. Sango turned her head. "What did you say Kagome?"

"Nothing."

The girls ran down the rest of the concrete stairs and caught up with their friends. "Have a good day?" Sango asked. They shrugged. "It's school." Miroku muttered.

"There's no such thing as a 'good day' at school." InuYasha finished. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and shrugged. _Good point… _

They walked for a little while and Kagome noticed how much InuYasha was fidgeting. _What's he so nervous about? _

They came to three way intersection and InuYasha stopped. "I gotta go…uh, this way."

Kagome blinked. "But you live another four blocks straight ahead." Sango put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her a few steps. "See ya."

After the three of them walked for a few seconds Kagome pulled them back. "Why did he leave so suddenly?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. "He goes that way every year."

"Every year?" Kagome repeated. "How come?"

Another awkward glance exchange. "It's the way to the cemetery, Kagome." Sango said gently.

Kagome felt her shoulders sag. "…oh…"

"Yeah. A few years ago today…InuYasha's mom died."

* * *

Done. FINISHED! After a whole page of an authors note. Still this thing was 3 pages long AGAIN! Aren't you proud? I've updated and it didn't take me 3,000 years! Yay! 


	12. In The Shadows

Woohoo it's chapter 10! I've been looking back on my stories…I guess I need to update Ghost of You though I haven't been too happy with the reviews for that one. Some how, I only get three reviews now for that story so I'm not too happy about that.

But I'm loving the reviews for this one! Brain block has been an issue in this story since I totally forgot the point of it. Then I thought "what point? This is just something I want to do!" I'm not sure how to end it or what I'll do when I get to the height of this story but I'll think of a way…

And speaking of reviews…I'm getting frustrated a little. Here's the thing: **I never said this was a SessxKag story…ever…ever, ever, ever, ever, ever! I have never said that. **The thing is, I don't even like him that much. He just sorta popped up! If it were up to me, I'd say, "Get the hell out of my fic!" (vein pops, kicks his sissy girly ass out of the story)….ahem, I _am _the author though…that's it! He's gone! I still need him for one more thing then he'll go POOF! Bye bye. So yea…I'm not even sure of the pairings myself. I didn't expect to get such good reviews for the story and that's the only reason I kept writing so I don't have much of the story formed out (I have been thinking though…). Oh yeah one more thing:

**PLEASE…don't tell me WHEN to update. **I'm 14 and in high school, I barely get on here anymore. I'll update when I can…sorry…very sorry but that's the way it goes I guess…oh well. I get out in 2 weeks where I can flip ol' Wilson the bird and say "SCREW YOU IM OUTTA THIS HELL HOLE!" Ahem…Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Recap of the Last Part of Chapter 9**_

After the three of them walked for a few seconds Kagome pulled them back. "Why did he leave so suddenly?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. "He goes that way every year."

"Every year?" Kagome repeated. "How come?"

Another awkward glance exchange. "It's the way to the cemetery, Kagome." Sango said gently.

Kagome felt her shoulders sag. "…oh…"

"Yeah. A few years ago today…InuYasha's mom died."

* * *

_**Challenge**_

_**Chapter 10

* * *

**_

Kagome walked awkwardly into the cemetery and followed her friend's tracks. Friend…that was an awkward comparison to her and InuYasha's relationship. Were they friends? She wasn't so sure of it herself. Ever since the whole Koga experience they hadn't really said anything to each other. Of course there was the whole thing at New Years but…oh well. She decided not to think about it.

Kagome stopped dead by a grave when she saw InuYasha standing in front of another one with his hands in his pockets. Kagome put her hand on a tombstone to balance herself—or she tried. The tombstone was father away than she had calculated and she put her full wait on air and fell to the ground. "Oooww…jeeze."

InuYasha turned around and jumped a little to see Kagome sitting there. Kagome blinked at him and waved. "Hey."

"Did…you follow me here?" InuYasha asked, a little confused and…well, a little creeped out.

Kagome smiled awkwardly. "Heh…well actually I did." She stood up brushing herself off and looked up to see his confused expression hadn't changed. "I-I'm sorry, you probably want to be by yourself, don't you?"

InuYasha shrugged then turned back to the grave. "Like I give a damn what you do."

Kagome thought about crossing the whole friend thing off her list. Without thinking, Kagome said "You could!"

Silence. Kagome slapped herself mentally. "I uh…what I mean is I…"

"Forget it." InuYasha snapped. "And like I said, I don't care."

Kagome felt her shoulders sag. Then her pride reared its ugly face and growled. Or rather Kagome growled. "Hey! You could at least fake being nice!" Again, as soon as she said it, she'd wished she could slap herself again.

InuYasha turned around with an unreadable look on his face. Kagome froze. All she could focus on now was that his brown eyes were on hers. He snapped, "what! What are you here for!"

Kagome looked down at the ground. She didn't even know the answer to that question. And it had started to get cloudy and foggy around the area. Kami she was going to be late getting home. She hadn't even thought about the trouble she'd be in if she had gone off and left Souta home alone for two hours. "I guess…" her eyes left the ground. "I'm here for…you."

InuYasha blinked. _Here for…me—what! _He shook his head. "What the hell does that mean?" he stressed. Kagome sighed a little. "I don't know."

InuYasha rubbed his forehead. _This girl's killing me… _

Kagome was looking back down at the ground. She looked up and InuYasha grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the cemetery. "C'mon!" he barked. "We're leaving."

"Hey!" Kagome protested, almost tripping, and stumbled all the way to the street. "Where're we going?" she demanded.

"Just walk." InuYasha snapped letting go of her arm. Kagome, alarmed, obeyed and her steps fell into sync with his.

Feeling her pride bubble up again, she rubbed her wrist. "You didn't have to drag me out of there like a doll."

InuYasha looked at her from the corner of his eye. "But I did, _doll" _he mocked.

Kagome felt her face flush with anger. "You are so…GR!"

"Now _that_, I haven't heard before." He mocked again. Kagome made a face.

After a few minutes she could see the tip of the Kami Tree peeking from the roof tops of houses they passed. "Hey, my house is close." She murmured.

"I know." InuYasha answered. Kagome blinked again. "Y-you did?"

He nodded. "Yep." Kagome was at a loss for words. She did pass her own house on New Years with Miroku to get to the apartment. While she was mulling this over, they'd reached her house. "Huh. Well, thanks I…think."

InuYasha shrugged. "I just dragged you out of the cemetray. You chose to keep walking."

Kagome got a sour look on his face and sent InuYasha walking to his home. "See you at school then." Kagome said in monotone, not really expecting much.

Without looking back, InuYasha said over his shoulder, "Yeah. Later."

* * *

The next day, Kagome and Sango were back in the library. This had turned into a weekly ritual for the two girls. "So what happened after you left yesterday?" Sango asked, not looked up from her history book.

Kagome was flipping through her own history book. "I think I made him mad. He asked me what was I doing there and the only explanation I could think of was to be there for him."

Sango slammed her book shut and leaned over the table. "You _said _that!" she squealed. Kagome scooted back in her chair. "Well yeah."

"And then what!" Sango demanded, grinning like a lunatic in an abandoned mental home and hadn't had their medicine in weeks.

"He thought I was crazy. Why does it matter?" Kagome said, carefully watching what she said as to not excite Sango even more. Sango fell back in her chair. "That's it…? Hm." She peered sadly down at her book.

Kagome searched through the memories of yesterday. "Uh…we walked to my house after that but then that was it."

Sango got all sparkly and excited again. "He walked you home!" she asked.

"Actually, I think his exact words was, he dragged me out of the cemetery but I chose to keep on walking." Kagome nodded. "Yeah, that's all."

Sango grinned almost evilly. "It doesn't matter what he said, Kagome. Most guys don't admit to that anyway."

Kagome looked up at her friend, confused. "So…?"

Sango tapped her pencil against her forehead. "So the point is, Kagome: he walked you home."

* * *

DONE! Not a very long chapter but at least I was able to speed things up, eh? REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	13. Just When Things Were Getting Good

Everybody's free

DISCLAIMER: wow…this time it's been a while. Hello my happy, loving, forgiving fans! I'm sorry the chapter is late. My Grampa is pretty sick and we're all kinda sad around here. So that caused me to get writers block. I also have dance practice so I get pretty tired. We have the whole summer to learn 8 dances and they taught us 4 in one day. (Sweatdrop) Idiots. Anyway, here's the chapter. Sloppily done since I feel bad for taking so long.

But I'm also getting a computer of my own! YAY! ANYWAY, just to let you know what was coming. So here's another chapter. This should speed things up a little and I plan a cliff hanger but we'll see how far I get. ON TO THE CHAPPEH!

Oh yea, and I got a review that I had to think about for a while…honestly, how many people think Sango is OC? Oops…did I make her too OC? Hope not but what do you guys think?

Oh…and I don't own InuYasha…but I'm working on it…oh how I am working on it…hehehehehehehehehehe….hack…cough cough…hack! ACK…gotta work on that evil laugh concept.

* * *

_**Challenge! **_

_**Chapter 11

* * *

**_

Kagome had been thinking about what Sango said for a while. In fact, it had become a daily ritual. InuYasha and she would walk until she got to her house. Most of the time, they didn't say anything, but sometimes they would talk. And then most of the time, talk about nothing.

Sango was waiting for Kagome to get whatever the heck she needed out of her locker. Kagome had gotten pretty good at getting her locker open and close now. Exams weren't stressing her out anymore, and she was still keeping in contact with her old friends and getting to know her new friends more and more. So, life was pretty good for her.

Kagome closed her locker and smiled at her friend. Sango gave her a look. "Oh, are we just particularly happy because it's the end of the day?" she asked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her. "Stop making fun of me for that." She mumbled, pulling her bag over her shoulders.

Sango snickered at her. "Lighten up, Kagome-chan, I think it's cute."

"There's nothing cute about two people walking in complete silence for ten minutes." Kagome countered. Sango shrugged, still laughing lightly to herself thinking about it. Kagome noticed this and she was about to say something when she felt a foot kick her ankle and sent her tumbling forward landing hard on her elbows.

Sango gasped. "Kagome-chan! Are you alright?" She whipped around to face the person who tripped her friend. She glared. "Kikyou."

Kikyou glared back at her. "My apologies." She said mumbled in monotone. She then turned on her heels, black hair flowing behind her, and strutted (yes, my friends, that girly, preppy I'm-better-than-you walk that we all despise) down the hall.

Kagome blinked and examined her right elbow. "Oh, my sleeve ripped." She said, biting her bottom lip. Her right elbow was red and tiny little drops of blood were sprouting out. Sango took her hands and lifted her up. "Are you alright, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome rubbed her right elbow. "I'll be fine." she looked down at her knee which was scraped up, too. "Jeeze, why would she do that!" she raged, stamping her foot. Sango sighed, shaking her head.

Pulling Kagome outside, both boys were already waiting. "What took ya?" InuYasha grumbled. Miroku looked up, about to ask the same question.

"Kagome had a little run in with something." Sango said slowly.

"Yeah, the floor." Kagome muttered, looking away. Miroku noticed she was holding her right elbow and the sleeve had a rip in it. "Why would you do that to yourself?" he asked.

Sango narrowed her eyes and sweat dropped. "You stupid idiot, she was tripped! It's not like she fell on purpose!"

"Who tripped you?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shrugged, not wanting to start anything. She may dislike Kikyou a whole lot but she also knew how much Kikyou liked him. "Can we just go?" Kagome mumbled again.

Miroku blinked at her. "But who—?" Sango pushed him to start walking. "Move Miroku, or we'll miss our train."

With Miroku protesting and Sango still yelling at him, Kagome walked behind them quietly. InuYasha looked over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Forget about it." Kagome snapped, a little darker than she meant to be. Either way, InuYasha fell silent.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at home now, staring at the floor while Souta was putting a bandage on her elbow. "There." He said when he was finished.

"Thanks." Kagome replied back, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What's go you so down, Kagome-nee-chan?" Souta asked as Kagome inspected her bandaged elbow. She didn't answer and Souta knew that he should back off. His friend Shippo was over again and they both ran outside, leaving Kagome alone on the couch.

She made a tiny little sound in the back of her throat and sighed. "Just when I thought things were getting better, too." She grumbled to herself.

* * *

The next day went by pretty quickly and Kagome didn't have much to say about anything to anyone. They asked her why she was wearing her spring uniform when it was winter but she ignored them.

The walk home was pretty quiet too. "What's going on with you?" InuYasha asked her. Kagome shrugged and said, "Nothing."

"You're a liar." He said. Kagome looked up at him and frowned. "So I'm not having a good day. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you never have a _bad _day," InuYasha snapped at her.

Kagome blinked at him. "Excuse me for having a bad day!" and she turned her back on him. InuYasha growled at himself and grabbed her shoulder to face her. "Look, I—."

Kagome was looking far out of the corner of her eyes which had little tiny dots of tears in them. She glanced at him briefly then shrugged. "It's nothing. You don't have to pretend you're so worried about it."

A little insulted, InuYasha glared at her. "I'm _not _pretending."

Kagome softened a little. "It's just that…I'm having problems with someone and I—."

"So punch them in the face, big deal."

Kagome sweat dropped. "I doubt that's a good way to go…" she sighed.

InuYasha shrugged. "Hell of a way to go. By the way, who is it?"

Kagome opened her mouth but closed it. This wouldn't be a good idea… "Just someone. You wouldn't know them." She lied.

"I wouldn't care if I knew them or not. I wouldn't let someone trip me or whatever the hell that's going on between you guys." InuYasha said. "Got it?"

Kagome nodded, feeling a little bit better…and a little scared. Without thinking, she jumped forward to hug him. "Thank you, InuYasha."

InuYasha blinked at her, surprised. Either way, he hugged her back.

* * *

I'm in a spinny chair… (spinnnns) Heh heh heh…anyway, there goes one chapter out of the way. Glad I got it done, finally. Now all you really awesome people who have stuck with me through this get to review. Woo hoo! (so do it and make me happy)

By the way: I also have a Fruits Basket story out. So far…not so many reviews but all of them say it's good. And if you like these so much, you'll like that one too.


	14. Discontinue This Mockery

Don't get too excited—this is NOT a chapter. In fact, as of now, this story and all stories by me are **Discontinued.** It's not that I'm lazy; it's just that people intend to forget that I have a life outside of FanFiction. Well, here's a reminder: I do. I know you all do too, but right now, I have Dance practice every other day, there's a new baby here and I have to take care of her since everyone else works. I'm sorry to everyone who wants me to continue this but right now, I'm blank. If I find the original papers I wrote this story on, I might be able to continue it. I'm very very sorry. I'm also getting some very _unpleasant _reviews. Me and my cousin wrote a story just because we're crazy and a lot of other people thought it was funny. Dear person, if you don't like a story, _DON'T READ IT OR REVIEW TO IT._

You see, when I get a review that says "that was stupid. Get a life or write something at least worth reading.", it makes me wonder if you're just jealous that you can't write shit even half _of half _as good as I can or if you're just retarded and can't read other stories by me.

I don't want a lot of reviews that say "well, good for you. Go ahead and give up, whatever." Cuz I will likely to review back as "Thank you asshole, I have cuz I don't want to deal with pricks like you." Once again: I have a life outside here and its way too hectic to just sit down and write stories when ever the hell I want. Cuz I can't. This is actually the first time I've seen my computer in a while. Plus, FF .net is driving me crazy…it freezes my computer and it has a virus in it somewhere. I used to not get virus' but ever since I started uploading on FF, my computer is waay slow. I'm sorry, but this is just the way it is. If you don't care if I leave, then don't review. If you're sad, I'm sorry, I will try to update when things calm down. If you're mad at me, I don't give a fuck so piss off. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but it had to be said.

So once again, maybe for the final time (but I doubt it), from your authoress

Shel.


End file.
